Clannad After Story
by kyoisincredable
Summary: Hey guys! This is chpt. 8: Kotomi and Youhei (prt.1) I haven't updated in a while and I hope you all enjoy. i've lost most of my previous material so I may have some minor errors. The main error is the time of day, but I hope the story is good none the less. Please review! thanks for the encouragement to come back! You guys are the greatest! :)
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

><p>I woke up lying next to Nagisa. Her brown hair, had began to grow long. It covered her face, but not entirely. I raised my hand and swept it from out of her face.<p>

"Well good morning." Nagisa said softer than usual.

"Are you alright?" I said feeling her forehead.

"Yes, Okazaki, I'm find. I just feel a little weaker than usual."

I could tell she was lying. She looked frail, and she could hardly get out of the bed. I leaned over and handed her, her orange Dango toy, and made her stay lying down.

"But Tomoya, I feel fine. I'm just a little weak, I need to get to work."

"No." I demanded.

"Ushio?" I said as I entered her room. She looked identical to Nagisa. Her hair was short, and brown, and her eyes were wide just like her mothers. Ushio had gained great health, but Nagisa's condition got worse. It wasn't completely worse, but she got sick more often, than before she had Ushio. I don't blame either of them. I'm just thankful that Ushio has good health and that Nagisa survived pregnancy. I rubbed her head and kissed it. She rolled over and said,

"Daddy, is mommy sick again?" The sunlight hit her eyes making them glisten.

"I'm afraid so. But you know what that means?"

"Yup! I get to be a big girl and help mommy while you're at work."

"That's right. I'll stop by the daycare and and let your teacher know you won't be attending today, is that alright?"

"No!" she yelled rolling over. I tilted my head towards the right, and looked at her confused.

"I want to call her, and talk to her, and maybe let her talk to mommy."

"Alright, how about this; I'll stop by and tell her to give you and mommy a call just to check up on you."

"OK!" She hopped out of bed and kissed my cheek. She ran into the bathroom, and closed the door loudly behind her. I sat there a moment thinking about how wonderful life is beginning to be.

"Nagisa?" I said as I rushed to her side. She was trying to get dress, but she was too weak.

"Nagisa, it'll be find. I'll go to work, and handle everything else. All you need to do is lye here and watch Ushio for us." She didn't like the fact that she couldn't do anything, but she slowly undressed, and returned to the bed.

"OK, Tomoya, be careful." I leaned down and kissed her.

"OK." I said gently.

"Don't ware yourself out alright?"

"I won't."

"Ushio, you know Sanae's number, she'll be here in a heart beat if you need her. Try not to make a lot of noise so mommy can sleep; and make sure you tend to mommy. I'll stop by on my break OK?"

"OK, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye now." I said as I slowly walked out of the house backwards.

3 3 3

I pulled into the parking lot at my job. I couldn't help but think the worse of what might happen, while I'm gone. I don't know why I'm feeling so scared. She's done this before. Oh well. I stepped out of the car and leaned to fix my laces when I started to feel like I forgot something.

"Huh!" I gasped. I slung my head back and hit on the edge of the car door.

"Ouch! Darnet it all!" I slung the door close and started up the car. I sped off and my tires gave a burnt smell. I was driving fast. I turned the corner sharply. I finally got there. I pulled up to the daycare, and jumped out.

"You're late Okazaki." A voice said in a naturally angry tone.

"Sorry Kyou, but Ushio won't be able to attend daycare, Nagisa's sick again." Her face went soft.

"Oh I see." She looked a little sad.

"Well I got to get back to work. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh and if you don't mind can you give Ushio a call, she'd really like that."

"OK, I will."

"Alright then, thanks a bunch." I waved and got into my car. Off to work I was. I felt a little better after talking with Fujibashi. I saw her try to hide her sadness about Nagisa, but she wasn't very good at it. I knew she was still sad. She brightened a little more after I asked her to call Ushio.

3 3 3

Work was a bust, I thought on my way home.

"We need some groceries." I thought aloud as I pulled into grocer store's lot. I got out the car, and cool windy night made me shiver. I hurried into the store, only to see Kotomi walking holding a small basket.

"Kotomi!" I said

"Okazaki! I'm glad to see. It's been a very long time since I've seen you and Nagisa."

"Oh it's not just us anymore."

"There's a baby Nagisa and Okazaki?"

"No, just a baby Nagisa. Her name is Ushio."

"That's beautiful, congrats."

"Thanks. How's thing back in America?"

"Oh, well you see, I moved up here."

"You moved back to Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's fantastic."

"Yeah, and I have another big surprise."

"Alright try me."

"I'm married and pregnant with twins." I was silent for a minute, I couldn't register the words right. Kotomi, the very shy librarian, I couldn't believe it.

"Oh wow! That's great! When did this happen?"

"Well, I was in America when…!"

"Wait! Who are you married to?" I could see a black haired young man approaching quickly. He had a smile as big as Texas, and a sort of maturity, but silliness about him as he came closer I could recognize him more clearly.

I looked at Kotomi, and she smiled. I'd just noticed how big she was, and that she didn't have the usual two pony tails. Her long radiant purple hair swept over her lower back. She was smiling hard. The man started to draw nearer and I couldn't believe it. He grabbed Kotomi's hand said,

"I see you still look the same."

"Sunohara! You finally settle down and got a wife, let alone a family. Welcome to the world of dad!"

"Yeah. You remember when I asked you how does it feel to become a dad; I think I can understand now."

It was great to see my old friends again. They seemed to be living a good life. The only people I have yet to see is Ryou, and Tomoyo. Now it's time to go home.


	2. When daddy's not around

Chapter two: When daddy's not around

* * *

><p>I hear daddy walking into my room.<p>

"Ushio?" he called out. I didn't answer. I laid there waiting for him to come over. He sat down next to me and rubbed my forehead, then he kissed it.

"Daddy, is mommy sick again?"

"I'm afraid so. But you know what that means?"

"Yupp!" I said, as I sat up joyfully, "I get to be a big girl, and take care of mommy while you're at work."

"That's right. I'll stop by the daycare and let your teacher know you won't be attending today, is that alright?"

"No!" I yelled as I rolled over. "I want to call her, and talk to her, and maybe let her talk to mommy."

"Alright, how about this; I'll stop by and tell her to give you and mommy a call just to check up on you."

"OK!" I said. I hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, and shut the door loudly. I picked up my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I smiled widely and showed my pearly whites to the mirror.

* * *

><p>I heard daddy calling mommy's name and I ran to the bathroom door and opened it just a crack. I could see daddy holding mommy. Mommy started to undress and that's when I shut the door. I went back to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked like mommy. My brown eyes and short brown hair made mommy and I identical. When I thought it was safe, I ran over to the door and opened it. I walked into my room and got dressed. I put on my blue shorts and white and green striped shirt.<p>

"Hey mommy."

"Hi Ushio. Sorry I'm making you miss your big day."

"It's OK, Ms. Fujibashi would understand. I can always do my presentation later. Or do a private presentation with her."

"Oh I see." She said. She reached up and touched my face. She smiled and laid back down.

"Mommy what do you want to do today?"

"Well I would like to get a little rest Ushio if you don't mind."

"Oh, OK." I said. I slumped my head between my knees. I could feel her looking at me, and then she said,

"How about you call Fuko over and you guys play together."

"OK, that sounds fun." I smiled at mommy and she smiled back.

"What if she's busy?"

"Then I will take you for ice cream, and we can take a walk through the park."

"Are you sure mommy?"

"Yes."

"OK! I'd like that better than playing with Fuko."

"Well maybe, if I get some rest, we can go after a small nap."

"OK," I said, "In the mean time I'll prepare you some breakfast and a hot bath."

"Oh I think a hot bath would be nice."

"OK." I said. I got up and went to daddy.

"Ushio, you know Sanae's number, she'll be here in a heart beat if you need her. Try not to make a lot of noise so mommy can sleep; and make sure you tend to mommy. I'll stop by on my break OK?"

"OK, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye now." I got up and ran over to the door and snatched it open. Dad was walking down the stairs.

"Bye DADDY!" He snapped around and smiled. He threw a wave and turned on his way. I watched as far as I could, he slowly disappeared into the parking lot.

I walked back into the house and shut the door.

"Mommy, can I call, umm uhh?" Mommy was sleep already. I ran over to the kitchen and put on my apron.

My small apron matched mommy's. I turned and looked at mommy, she was rolling over. I ran over to the empty space between the wall and the stove. My stool sat there. I picked it up and dropped it onto the floor by the stove.

"Oops!" I quickly whirled around to see mom still asleep.

"Phew." I wiped my head.

I pulled out a set of pots and pans and laid them on the table. I pulled out a chopping board too. I went to fridge and pulled; fresh broccoli and carrots; tomatoes; potatoes; celery, and a green and red pepper. From the freezer, I pulled out two pork chops, and a lamb rack. In the cabinets I took out the seasonings, and angel hair noodles.

"Alright I'm ready." I said placing my hands on my hips.

I picked up the chopping board and laid it down. I started with the peppers. I diced them into very small squares, and semi circled the celery. After I'd chopped up all the vegetables, I put on a pot of water. I put the veggies in their own individual containers, and flipped the copping board over. I picked up the lamb rack and started cutting them into individuals. I cut the meat off the bone and placed the bone into the garbage. I then started to season the lamb meat, when a knock on the door came. I stepped down off the counter and ran over to see if mommy was awake; she wasn't. I ran to the door with my stool and stood on it. I peeked into the peek hole to see a short haired lady standing there. She looked identical to Ms. Fujibashi.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Um, yes, my name is Ryou Fujibashi…" My heart pumped with excitement. I immediately jumped off the stool and pushed it behind the umbrella holder, and pulled open the door.

"Oh!" Ryou said. She was pretty. She had short purple hair, and large purple eyes.

"Hi, ."

"Oh hi, may I ask who you are?" Her voice was sweet, but extra raspy.

"I'm the owner of this house." I said buffing up my chest.

"Of course, well owner, may I come in and take a look at your mommy?"

"Well she's napping right now, and she doesn't want to be bothered. Sorry." She smiled and patted my head.

"I'm the new nurse your daddy hired to come and check on you and your mom when he's not able too."

"What happened to the old nurse?"

"Well she's just a little on the flower side."

"What do you mean?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh sure." She walked into the house with such an odd look on her face.

"Well you know how when someone doesn't wake up from sleeping they, go and stay with a lot of flowers."  
>"Will she ever wake up?"<p>

"Umm, you know, that I'm not too sure of."

"Oh, me either." She slowly sat down by mommy. She quickly turned around and gawked at me for a very long time.

"Do you need something?"

"What's your name?"

"Ushio."

"I mean what's your last name?"

"Okazaki. Ushio Okazaki."

"Okazaki? So this means that this is the…." She turned away and rubbed mommy's face.

"Ushio, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Ryou Fujibashi, you just told me that. You look like Ms. Fujibashi, she's my third grade teacher." She didn't say anything, neither did I.

I went back to the counter to finish preparing mommy some lunch. I watched Ms. R, she sat by mommy, just holding her hand. I liked the other nurse, she wasn't weird. Ms. R, finally started to pull out her tools. She did a lot of testing on mommy, I didn't want to watch, taking tests on mommy always scared me.

"Ushio, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" I said untying my apron.

"I need you to go to the store and buy green tea. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, but who will watch mommy's lunch?"

"I'll watch it. The stores right at the corner, I'll watch you from the window, OK?"

"OK." I hopped down off the stool, and stepped into my pink shoes and put on my pink hat. I grabbed my small green change purse, and walked out.

"Be careful."

"I will!" I danced down the street singing, "Dango, Dango, Diazuko…!" I was almost to the store when I turned around to look back at the apartment building. I could see Ms. R, she waved, and so did I. I turned and kept dancing and singing all the way. I grabbed onto the door handle and started to pull, when I noticed a field of yellow and black flowers.

"Wow." I let go of the door and went to the field. I picked up four of the flowers, and ran into the store. I was excited, too excited to look, so I didn't. I ran out of the store and down the street as fast as I could.

I ran up the stairs and tripped on my shoe lace.

"Oof!" I hit the concrete stairs hard. My lip bust and so did my nose. My lip was stuck in between my teeth, and it hurt. I sat there and cried really loudly.

"My, my my li-!" I couldn't get any of the words out. My lip was keeping my mouth sealed. Trying to talk made it worse.

I grabbed onto the railing and tried to stand up.

"Ow!" My knee and leg was bleeding. I'd scraped my knee all the way down my leg.

I got up anyway and kept running. I had four more flights of stairs before I could reach the top. I held the flowers stiff in my hands. I finally made it up the stairs, my lip and mouth and knee and leg hurt. Both of my hands had a scrape on it, and my elbow had a scrape too. I pulled open the door, and mommy was awake.

"Monti!" I ran in and hugged her.

"Oh honey, hey. Fujibashi here was just saying that you were being such a big girl and trying to take care of me. Thank you Ushio. Ushio what happened!" She yelled out. Mommy grabbed my face and held it tightly in her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Ushio. Are you alright." I shook my head no, and she hugged me tightly, I still held the flowers tightly in my hand.


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

I walked into the house ready to tell of my good news, but when I entered the house, I received bittersweet news.

"Hi Okazaki."

"Ryou?" I said, gently setting my briefcase down.

"Yes, Okazaki, I'm the new nurse you hired. I didn't recognize it was the Okazaki residents until I saw Nagisa."

"Well what a day this has been. I've seen your sister, and I seen Sunohara, and Katomi.. together, married with a baby, no two babies! BY SUNOHARA! Can you believe that?" I said very joyously.

"Really?" Ryou said, she perked up and smiled.

"She's pregnant?" Nagisa said, slowly sitting up.

"Whoa, take it easy Nagisa, you just woke up." I sat there looking at her, and then I said,

"Where's Ushio?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ryou said, "Ushio is in the hospital."

"What, what do you mean the hospital?" I started to panic. I didn't want Ushio to end up being sick like her mother, Nagisa, what am I suppose to do; I kept questioning myself. I couldn't hear anything else besides, 'hospital'. It kept coming back louder and louder, until a soothing touch to my hand gripped me back to reality.

"Tomoya," Nagisa said, " She's there because she tripped up the stairs and when she did, her lip got caught in between teeth." I breathed easy for a second and said,

"Who's with her? Why isn't there anyone there?"

"There is Okazaki, you just need to stay calm." Ryou said.

"Stay calm, when my daughter's in the hospital?" I stood to my feet, so full of rage and fear I could hardly stand.

"Tomoya Okazaki, listen to me." Nagisa said slowly rising to her feet. Ryou grabbed her, but Nagisa pulled away. She walked right up to me and kissed my cheek, she said,

"Mom and dad are there, and Kyou and Fuko are on their way." She hugged me and I began to slowly calm down.

"Tomoya, we couldn't leave, because of Nagisa, but Akio and Sanae took her to the hospital." Ryou said grabbing Nagisa's hand she laid her down.

I stood there looking at the flowers that sat in a blue vase by Nagisa.

"Where'd you get those from?" I asked, in a quiet and embarrassed voice.

"Ushio bought them home to me."

"Oh, I see." Something came across to me when I looked at the flowers, I couldn't remember, but it was something very important that I should remember. It had to do with Nagisa.

"Tomoya, she'll be OK, no need to be worked up." Nagisa said, "She's strong, stronger than me, she can get through this." I was jerked out of thought when I heard Nagisa's voice.

I smiled at her and moved closer to her. She laid there smiling. She didn't seem nearly as sick as she usually was. Was the whole Ushio thing getting to her? I didn't want to say anything, it might make her mad, so I kept quiet and held her hand. Just as soon as I started to drift into deep thought, the phone rang. Everyone sat there looking at the phone. We all were preparing ourselves for the worst. I let go of Nagisa's hand. I had to be strong, for Nagisa, for Ryou, for Ushio, and for myself, for everyone in her life, I had to be strong. I stiffly rose to my feet. The air began to get heavy on my shoulders. I couldn't breathe, I could hardly move, but I had no choice. My hand slowly extended toward the phone, when it rang again. It scared me and I almost wasn't able to pick up the phone, but I did.

"Hello?"

"This is Tomoya Okazaki speaking."

"Yes, how is she?" I looked to my left to see Nagisa sitting up, holding the flower pot in her hands. She sat there, and Ryou had placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa wouldn't look up at me, I knew she could feel me looking at her, but she wouldn't look.

"Stitches, well how many?"

"Will she be okay? How soon can I come get her?"

"Now? OK, I'll be there, Thanks a lot ." I hung up the phone.

I slowly turned and looked at Nagisa, she was looking back at me this time. She had hope in her eyes, she wasn't going to lose Ushio.

"She's alright, she needed a few stitches. She won't be able to chew, or speak for at least the night and the rest of tomorrow. She's asleep right now, but we can go get her." A vast sigh of relief came from the room. It felt like the air was light again, and I could actually move.

"Oh good, I was afraid of what else he might have said." Ryou said, Nagisa nodded still in shock, I was too. I stood there for a second before words came out.

"Well I'm going to go…?" She cut me off. Nagisa stood from Ryou's embrace and walked right up to my face and said,

"I want to go get her…alone." I wanted to back fire and yell at her and tell her she could never do that, she was way too weak, and unstable. The doctor said not to let Nagisa drive, and I hadn't been, but today I was going to.

I said nothing. I slowly turned from her and went to the table. I handed her the car keys, and held out her jacket. She didn't say anything either. She sluggishly walked to me. She stood there before grabbing the keys, she wasn't looking at me nor the keys, she was gone. I slumped down to look eye to eye with her, and that's when she came too. Just then I'd gotten a really bad feeling. I could only see the worst happening, to Nagisa and Ushio. She took the keys from me and walked over to the vase. She picked up a flower and smelled it.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said this more confident than ever.

She smiled, it was weak, but not that weak. I didn't understand what to think, why was her health going up and down? I said nothing and leaned down to kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and kissed her. Her small lips did not kiss me back. My lips curled around hers, but hers did not curl around mine. She stood there limp and loose. I forced my lips to surround hers longer, and eventually she puckered her lips and pressed them between my lips. I was relieved.

"I'll be on my way then."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Nagisa, I love you, don't forget that. And, and tell Ushio I love her too." I snatched her close and kissed her again, then I let go. She stood there looking back at me. My eyes started to tear, and my throat got dry. I managed to say,

"Nagisa, please, please, come back. Come back Nagisa I love you. And bring our sweet sweet daughter back. I love you so much Nagisa, I don't want to lose you." Everything started to blur, but I could feel Nagisa touching my face. She hugged me tightly and said,

"I will Tomoya, don't worry. I love you too." She let go and did not look back. I didn't watch her walk away either. I walked into the apartment and closed the door.

"I think I should go."

"G-g-g-go." I whispered under the hard sobs, "Please don't, don't go Ryou, I'm scared." She stood there with her bags, and put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"Okazaki, I'll stay." She hugged me and said, "Nagisa will do it, she's strong." I looked up at her and smiled. Just as I began to let go of Ryou, a knock at the door came.

"NAGISA!" I ran to the door and snatched it open.

"No, not Nagisa, Akio!"

"Akio?"

"Hi Tomoya." Sanae and Akio stood there in our doorway, Sanae holding Ushio.


	4. My Lip!

Chapter 4: My Lip!

* * *

><p>I sat there, holding mommy's hand, while Ms. R, slowly put her finger to my mouth. Her plastic gloves felt funny on my lip. I tried not to laugh because it would tear my lip out of my tooth. Ms. R said,<p>

"OK, Ushio, we are going to try and pull your lip out of your tooth, OK?" I nodded, and she smiled.

She began by rubbing orajell onto my inner lip. My lip immediately went numb, and some got into my mouth so I couldn't feel anything. She pulled out a pair of tweezers and pinched my lip in between the tweezers. She began to pull, I sat there looking ahead, and feeling mommy rub my hand.

"It's not coming." Ryou said.

"I don't want to do anything rash that could end bad, so I'll let the doctors handle it. I'm just a nurse anyway."

"Oh Ryou, you were a big help. Thanks for trying."

"Oh sure, now let's call the hospital." She got up and placed the tweezers in a silver container. She walked over to the phone and dialed the ambulance.

I began to get nervous, I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here. I could hear her talking with the operator.

"I need an ambulance."

"My sick friend's daughter, her lip was caught in between her teeth."

"Yes, uhh huh."

"Yes, Apartment 23, on Basil Lane."

"Thank you." She turned to us and said,

"They'll be here very soon." She looked at me, "Are you alright Ushio?" I shook my head.

"Listen, Ushio," Mommy's sweet voice said, "You'll be just fine. The people who are coming here, will take you to the hospital, and get you fixed up OK? And maybe tomorrow we can go for that walk?" I nodded my head vigorously.

I went into my room and listened to mommy and Ms. R, talk to each other. Mommy was very worried about me, I didn't understand why. She was always going to the hospital. As I sat there holding a green 'Dango' I swung my feet back and forth. I heard the phone ring. I knew it was , but I couldn't talk anyway so I didn't move. I listened closely to mommy as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Mom. How are you?"

"That's great."

"I'm fine as well. Ushio is in a pickle."

"Well her lip, got caught in between her teeth, when she tripped up the stairs."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Well she's nervous, about going to the ambulance."

"Neither of us can go with her."

"Well Tomoya's at work, and Ryou's here…!"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"That's right, sorry we didn't tell you."

"Well I don't mind. I think she's like that."

"OK, well see you."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, and called my name. I stood to my feet, and went into the living room.

"Mom and dad are willing to ride in the ambulance with you. Would you like that?" I danced around in circle, trying to grin, but all it came out to be was a sloppy frown. Mommy could tell I was excited though. I felt less scared of going because someone would be able to go with me.

A knock came at the door,

"Nagisa, it's daddy!" Ryou quickly rose to her feet, and pulled the door open.

"Wow! Who are you?" Aki said.

"Uhh, my name is Ryou Fujibayashi," she bowed her head and clamped her hands together, one atop another. "Okazaki hired me, as your Nagisa's nurse."

"He hired a cutie, I see."

"Honey am I not cute?" tears filled Sanae's eyes as she stood in the door way.

"No baby, you're beautiful!" She didn't perk up, she pushed pass him and came into the house.

"Hi Ushio!" I ran over to her, and hugged her.

"Hey there Ushi!" Akio said to me as he came over and lifted me into the air. I smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" blood splattered onto his face. I smiled to hard and tore my lip right out from between my teeth. I could still feel a piece of my lip wedged between my teeth.

I saw mommy cover her mouth, and that's when I started crying.

"It's the Police, open up!" Ms. R ran over to the door and snatched it open.

"There she is, right there." The big and ugly ambulance man picked me up and put me on a very small stretcher. I laid there crying extremely loud. I could see mommy covering her ears, and leaning into Ms. R. Aki and Sanae, ran over to the ambulance and said,

"Hey we want to ride to!"

"Sorry there's not enough room for you both." The man kept on pushing me right out of the room.

"Well make room, damn it!"

"I'm sorry sir but there's a limited amount of room."

"Let my wife go with her then."

"Fine, ma'am. C'mon." The two men lifted me into the ambulance and Sanae jumped in too.

"I'll be right here behind you, baby!"

"OK." She sat down next to me, and held my hand.

"Alright young lady, we're going to give you a shot OK. Now I'll need you to count from twenty-five down to zero. Can you do that?"

"Mmhhmm." I nodded.

"Alright, ma'am can you grab her hand. This going to sting." He poked a needle into my arm and I started to cry.

"Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one." Sanae said as she held my hand. She was encouraging me to count, and so I tried to through my sobs.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fif, fif, fifteen. Fourt, fourteen…" I drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.


	5. Nagisa!

Chapter 5: Nagisa!

* * *

><p>"No, not Nagisa, Akio!"<p>

"Akio? _Old man?"_

"Hi Tomoya." Sanae and Akio stood there in our doorway, Sanae holding Ushio.

My face frowned into an unpleasant look.

"Oh Tomoya what's wrong?" Sanae's sweet voice said. Ryou quickly stood to her and stood there staring at Ushio.

"Oh no." She said covering her mouth.

"Damn it." I said. What should I do? I couldn't think. My body moved on its own. I wanted to stay and father Ushio, but she was safe, and Nagisa wasn't. I felt my arm snatched the jacket off the hanger and I ran out the door; almost knocking Ushio out of Sanae's arms.

I ran down the stairs and out into the parking lot.

"NAGISA!" I shouted. I knew she wasn't in the parking lot. But I couldn't help but shout. I started running out of the parking lot and into the street. Cars honked loudly at me as I ran through the traffic, but I kept running and running. Nagisa's smile ran through my mind the whole time. As I ran all I could manage to do is whisper Nagisa's name. I ran down the block, and stopped at the stop light.

"NAGISA! NAGISA!" I shouted. I was out of breath and out of energy. I was trembling hard, only knowing the worst was happening. I couldn't help it. I leaned over quick and hurled right on the street. A man walked by and said,

"Yuck! Are you alright man?" I only managed to wave my hand at the man. I saw his shadow move further and further away. I finally pulled myself together and began to run.

"NAGISA!"

"NAGISA!"

"NAGISA!" I kept shouting her name, but she never answered. I fell straight to my knees and started to cry. A sudden flash of Nagisa and a Big Dango, flew through my mind. I lifted my head quickly, and thought about going to the hospital, but I had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to the hospital, she was going somewhere else. I'd gotten that feeling like before, when I couldn't figure out what was so important about Nagisa that I'd forgotten. I couldn't help it.

"Our, our baby girl without a mommy? Me without a wife? Nagisa please. Please don't be gone. Please hold out." I stood to my feet, very woozy feeling, and light headed, and I ran. I didn't know exactly where I running to but I had an idea. I ran down a hill and pass the hospital where the cherry trees use to be and there I found her. The car was rammed right into the only cherry tree left in the town.

"NAGISA!" I ran over to her, and pulled her out of the car.

"Nagisa." I whispered, and gently rubbed her face.

"Nagisa!" my voice cracked. My tears dripped down onto her face, and she opened her eyes. Her weak voice answered,

"Tomoya? Where's Ushio? Is she Oh-oh" she began to cough, "OK? Is Ushio OK?"

"She's fine don't talk." I smoothed her hair back.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled. No one was around at all. I picked up Nagisa and propped her onto my back.

"Are you ready? Hold on Nagisa."

"Mhmm." She whispered. As soon I began to run, I flashed back in time to a time when Nagisa was sick, and I ran her home to Sanae and Akio. My legs grew stronger, and faster. I ran up the hill and slipped down.

"NAGISA!" I yelled as she quickly fell from my grasp and down the gently steeped hill. I scrambled to my feet and ran back down the hill.

I ran down the hill and watched Nagisa's limp and lifeless body roll out into the street. I looked down the street to see if any traffic was coming. There was. Nagisa's body laid there in the middle of the road. An eighteen wheeler rolled heavily down the street. My speed quicken and I ran out to the street and snatched Nagisa into my grip and drug her body out of the road. The truck went by blowing dust all over us. I moved the hair out of her face and smiled.

"Nagisa?" I whispered. She didn't respond.

"Nagisa?" I choked out again.

"NAGISA!"

* * *

><p>I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. A slim woman came out and flagged me to come over. I got up quick and almost tripped over to her.<p>

"Sir, she doesn't look to good."

"What, what do you mean?"

"She's in a coma."

"What, she was just talking to me. Can't you fix this? What do you mean coma? S he's sleeping soundly." I said as I turned to look at her through the glass.

"Sir, I'm so…" I smacked her hand off of my shoulder and walked into Nagisa's room.

"Nagisa, if you can hear me, I love you. I love you, OK sweet heart. You mean the world to me. And, and, and…" I began to sob loudly. I squeezed her hand tightly between my hands.

"Don't die Nagisa, don't die! You're stronger this, you can make it out! We're a family! We have a daughter, who needs and loves her mommy! Nagisa! Please!" I kept sobbing, and screaming my words at the top of my lungs.

"Nagisa," I managed to whisper, "I love you, don't forget that." I sat there and held her hand, I didn't want to let go. I felt like I was the only thing keeping her from leaving this world, and passing into the next. If I let go, she go, and I couldn't let her go.


	6. Uncle Sunoharra!

Chapter 6: Uncle Sunohara

* * *

><p>I woke up from a bizarre dream I couldn't remember. I sat there in my bed, holding a soft green dango. I called out,<p>

"DADDY!" There was no answer. So I called again,

"DADDY! DADDY! Da…!"

"Ushio daddy isn't home." A small and ruffled voice came from the hallway.

Then an average sized man walked sluggishly into my room. His black hair covered his face, and he yawned aggressively. His arms were muscular and his figure was slim. He stood in the door way looking at me through his shaggy black hair. He sniffled and said,

"Ushio, something happened to mommy that daddy needed to be away for a while, and grandma and grandpa are mommy and daddy. Uncle and Auntie are going to be watching you for a little while." I sat on the bed, confused and silent. He came over and sat next to me. His scent was strong and attractive. I liked it. He brushed my hair back and kissed my forward. He whispered,

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry, your mommy is strong." I didn't say anything. Then a very slime and beautifully sweet lady stood in the doorway.

"Morning sleepy head." Her smile light up the room, and her beauty was astonishing. Her beautiful purple hair was pinned in very large bun. She was wearing a long nightgown and baby blue bunny slippers that matched her robe. Her voice was very sweet and soft. She was so radiant and pure, she reminded me of mommy.

She glided over to me and sat on the other side of me and she sweetly spoke to me,

"Ushio, if you want, we can go see mommy. Maybe you can get her something to."

"OK. But what happened to mommy?"

"She's uhh, well, she got hurt." Uncle Sunohara said in a shaky voice. I was afraid to ask another question, so I got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I walked to the mirror and looked at the mirror at myself. All I could see was mommy standing there looking back at me. I smiled and put my hand to the mirror, but it wasn't her. It was me. Her image began to fade away my face began to fill the mirror. I pulled out my toothbrush and slowly brushed my teeth, and then washed my face. I stepped down off my stool, and opened the door.

"Hey, Ushi, breakfast is ready, if you're hungry." Auntie Tomi said to me as she sweetly brushed her soft hand across my face. When she did that, a sudden joy fell over me and I forgot about mommy completely, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's eat together." I smiled up at her, and she was smiling at me. I pulled her into the kitchen and she quickly shuffled behind me.

"Well you're happy." Uncle said smiling.

"I sure am! I can't wait until we go for our walk." The room fell silent.

"You wanna go on a walk?" Uncle said confused.

"Of course she does," Auntie said glaring at uncle. "Is that something you do with mommy and daddy when they're not busy?"

"Mmhhmm." I knodded as I shoved a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

"Well we'll have to hurry to catch the ice cream truck." Auntie said smiling at me.

"Yea! I love ice cream! My favorite ice cream, is vanilla with chocolate sprinkles."

"I love chocolate, it tastes so yummy!" Sunohara said in a childish way.

"I like vanilla and chocolate swirl." Kotomi said as she stood from the table holding the plates.

"Oh! Oh gosh." She said gently putting down the plates. She rubbed her stomach softly, comforting herself.

"Well that was awkward." Uncle said laughing. Then he noticed auntie wasn't laughing, she was still rubbing her stomach in pain.

"Oh, baby. Are you alright?" She looked over to him as he walked over to her side of the table. I sat and finished eating. I didn't say anything. Uncle came over and locked his lips against hers. She reached up and placed her hand on his face.

"The babies were kicking harder than normal just now. But I'm fine. The doctor said that the kicks would get harder as the months progressed." Uncle reached down and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you very much." Uncle said. It suddenly reminded me of the time when mommy was very sick and she almost didn't make it. Daddy had tears in his eyes and mommy's eyes blank and emotionless. She was slipping away, but then she just came back.

"Are you dying Auntie?" Uncle and auntie looked at me and uncle questioned,

"Why would she be dying?" I said,

"Because when mommy almost doesn't make it," I looked from uncle to auntie. She was sitting up straight and she was very alert. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and pain. She also knew mommy and daddy very well. Her face had a sense of eagerness to it, so I finished, "Daddy always tells her he loves her." My eyes returned to aunties and she had a harsh sadness that almost made me cry. I quickly turned away from her, and I heard uncle say,

"Everything is fine. Go get ready so we can take a walk to the hospital and to get ice cream." I got up and went into my room. I sat down on my bed and began to change into my red shorts and gray tshirt. I slipped on my white and green sneakers and grabbed my hat and left my room.

Uncle walked behind auntie and I, his hands were deep within his pockets. Auntie held my hand as I skipped beside her licking my vanilla ice cream.

"Ushi, do you want to get mommy some flowers?" I walked over to the field of yellow flowers and grabbed a few.

"Of course these will make her better." I smiled, and auntie and uncle did too. We all sang the "Big Dango Family" song as we walked to the hospital.

"Auntie, why do you and uncle begin to get so sad whenever I talk about mommy?" Auntie didn't say anything for a long time. The hot sun beamed down on us as we walked past a playground full of giggles and smiles. Then she finally answered,

"Mommy was, Nagisa is special, and there's a lot behind our story." Uncle didn't even look at me. He was looking down at the ground as we walked on. I ran ahead of auntie and uncle and stood there and said,

"Thank you." Auntie grabbed uncle's hand they stood there looking at me smiling hand in hand. I smiled back.

We walked into the hospital. My muscles were stiff, and tense. My heart began to feel heavy, and I began to feel sick.

"I'm not ready." I said as I stood at the counter with Auntie. She hastily glanced down at me and back up at the pretty lady at the counter.

"Ushio what are you talking about?" She stooped down and grabbed my arms that hung loosely next to me. Her grip brought me back from my quick daydream.

"I'm scared to see mommy."

"Why?"

"Because she's very ill, and I don't want to cry. I want to be tough for mommy." Auntie didn't say anything for a while, and then she said,

"Alright then, I'll wait with you until you're ready, but you have to promise me, that you will go in and see her."

"I promise." I felt a huge relief as I sat on the chairs with auntie. Uncle went in without us, and we sat on the chairs, holding hands, in silence.


	7. At the Hospital!

Chapter 7: At the Hospital

* * *

><p>"Nagisa, baby I'm right here." She didn't move, nor answer. She laid there limp and lifeless.<p>

"I'll give you a minute." The nurse said pulling the curtain.

"Dear God please, please give her back to me! I'd give anything for sweet Nagisa." A cold wind of nostalgia wisped over me. Chills went up my spine when I glanced up at her heart rate monitor. It started playing a loud beeping sound.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Come on baby don't give up! I love Nagisa! Think our sweet little Ushio, what about her! She needs her mother; you can't give up come on Nagisa! You're stronger than this!"

"Sir we're going to need you to step out." The doctor said as he slid his hands into gloves.

"Why can't I stay here? I want to be with Nagisa!"

"You need to leave sir, now!" A nurse came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. It was Ryou.

"You don't want to see her like this. We need to go." I stood to me feet gripping Nagisa's hand so tightly, if I let go, would she? Her hand slid out of mine and dropped lifelessly to the side of her bed.

"Nagisa! NAGISA!" Ryou drug me out, I was flailing my hands all over the place trying to get loose, but for some odd reason an even tighter grip, got a hold of me.

"Calm down. I know it hurts, it hurts really badly, but you need to calm down." Akio was holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe at that moment.

"Akio let him go!" Sanae said, as she stood at the end of the hallway holding a small dango in her hands. He let me go and walked out of sight. I figured he was going to go for a smoke. I didn't care, I was glad he held me back from doing something rash.

"How is she?" Sanae said walking up to me. I couldn't manage to say one word without sobbing. I felt like throwing up, I felt like taking a knife to my wrist, or even ending it all. But what about Ushio? I missed my sweet Ushio. But I could not see her; if I did all I would do is sob.

"Where's the pay phone?" I asked, "I need someone to be home with Ushio."

"Damn it!" Akio said stepping from around the corner. "Damn it Tomoya! You left Ushio home by herself?"

"What the hell was I suppose to do!" I stepped real close to his face. The words left a scorch mark on my tongue when they left my mouth.

"You don't want to do this." Akio said. "It hurts, but you need to settle yourself." I stepped back away from him.

"Damn it all! What the hell am I suppose to do? Why GOD! Is this some kind of curse! It's this damn city, it's always changing, and nothing ever stays the same. But why, why does it have to affect us?" I felt like a complete loser. I thought I'd grown up. I thought I'd matured from the boy who stood on the bottom of hill, depressed and deprived of the will to be happy, but I haven't. This world it always gives me a just the slightest glimpse of happiness. Never anymore than a sliver, I could never be happy again.

"Sir, she's back." The nurse said with a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"She's back, she's breathing."

I ran past the nurse, and so did the rest of us.

"Nagisa." I whispered.

"She isn't awake, but she is alive. I've never seen anything like it. It's like she doesn't want to give up, not yet. She has a real nag for life, you should be proud of her. She's a fighter, a strong one at that. I'll give you folks a minute."

"Thank you so much sir." Sanae said.

"Our little Nagisa." Akio said as he touched her hand. Sanae placed her hand ever so gentle on his shoulder. She slowly rubbed Nagisa hair out of her face.

Time flew by, as we all sat with Nagisa. One by one they began to leave. Ryou was first, then Akio and Sanae. I was left there with Nagisa.

"Da-ango, dango, dango, dango. Da-ango, big dango family. Mmmmhhhmmm, mmmhhmm," I continued on humming the words.

"Sir we're closing up now, we'll need all the visitors to leave."

"But she's my wife, how could I possibly leave her? Would you leave your wife?"

"No sir. But I completely understand what you're saying, but rules are rules. The best I can offer is that you come back in the morning at opening. If anyone asks tell them Dr. Appy let you in. They'll let you in, no questions asked. Come in around eight a.m, and when you get here, tell the nurse the same. And you'll have access to the room."

I shook my head, in surprise, and said, "Thank you so much."

"I've been in your shoes; I know how hard it is to almost lose someone you love, because I did."

"I'm sorry." I started to walk out,

"Tomoyo Sakigami." The name bought back tub of memories.

"She died?"

"She was my daughter. She and her brother died in a car crash two years ago, and my wife is taking therapy for her critical condition. I know I shouldn't burden you with this, I just, well, I don't know." He turned and walked away down the hallway. Each of his footsteps bought back a cold and sad nostalgic memory of Tomoyo.

Before I left the hospital I stopped at one of their pay phones to make a call.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"Yes?"

"Is Sunoharra there?"

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Tomaya, Tomoya Okazaki."

"Okazaki! Hello Okazaki this is Katomi. How are you?"

"Uhh, well that's the whole point to this call."

"Wha…? Is there something wrong?"

"It's Nagisa." An odd but usual silence drifted through the phone waves.

"Go on."

"Well you see she's in the hospital in a coma. I need someone to babysit Ushio. I would ask Akio and Sanae but they'll be busy up her to and Kyou and Ryou both have jobs, and I know you guys do too, but I figured at least you could watch her maybe. I just don't want her around this, she's not ready. And not only her, but I'm not ready for this either."

"It's completely fine. When do you want us to get her?"

"It's an inconvenience but now, possibly."

"Oh, alright, I'll have to wake Sunoharra and pass the news. We'll be there in no time." Her voice sounded stern and serious, but it sounded as if she was moving a bunch.

"Can you keep her at my house? What I'm asking is, can you guys stay at my house for the night with her? I can't go home and face. I'll unlock the door, but I can't go in. I'll even wait-"

"Tomoya, whatever you want we're fine with. You don't have to explain. We'll be there in a few."

"Thanks so much Katomi."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8: Youhei and Kotomi

Filler Chapter:

Her long purple lay gracefully across the bed. The silkiness and radiant glow coming from her and her hair made the room flourish with beauty.

"Kotomi?" I whisper as I drape myself over her.

"Kotomi?" I whisper again, this time I move her hair out of her face to reveal a beauty far beyond my own dreams. At that moment I fall in love Kotomi all over again. Looking at her there reminded me of the day we said, "I do." I couldn't help but to lean over and kiss her soft smooth skin. She smells like sweet peaches.

"Kotomi, come on. It's time to get up." She adjusts a little and opens her eyes. Her wide purple eyes stare out the window as a smile creeps onto her face. I feel her small gently hands rubbing up my arms.

"Good morning Youhei." She turns and smiles at me. Her eyes hold me captive in the moment and her smile stops all the time around us. I lean down and press my lips softly on hers, making the moment last a life time.

"Good morning." I say back. I push on the bed to help me to stand to my feet. I stretch long and hard. I look Kotomi as she raises herself to her knees and give a small yawn covered with her hands. I look at the ring on her finger and smile.

"What?" She says perky.

"Nothing."

"Why are you..?" she pauses for a second, and giggles, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her hand in her messy hair I climb swiftly back into the bed. Grabbing hold of her as I lay down with her, a bouquet of giggles is released.

I kiss her soft neck, smelling the peaches again. I gently rub her thighs under the blankets and I feel her grab hold of me tight. Kissing her neck my hand moves up her thigh, and she lets out a small moan. She likes it. I kiss her further down her neck, and she rubs her hand through my hair. Feeling her underwear, the phone rings.

"You should get that." She says softly.

"Yeah.." I let go of her and lean over to the bed side table. The light on my phone dances to the ringing noise.

"Hello?" I answer. The voice on the other end begins to explain how I've been recommended for a big photo shoot. I was very excited but I wanted to stay in bed with Kotomi. I hung up the phone and rolled over too her and started kissing her. She pulls away and says,

"So what's the news?"

"Just another photo shoot."

"They never call for just a photo shoot. You have a new one nearly every two weeks and they never call."

"Alright you got me!" I laugh, she smiles and waits for an answer.

"They called me a big time photo shoot today. Triple the pay."

"Really!? That sounds wonderful!"

"It is!" I try to lean in for another kiss but Kotomi is already springing into action picking out an outfit for me. I end up kissing the bed.

"Come on! Youhei, you have to look absolutely fabulous today. What have I always said?" she questions me from the closet. I watch as black pants, red shirt, white shirt, one green fly out of the close.

I say, "The first impression…" Kotomi joins in, and the other green sock comes flying out of the closet, "…is the most important." We end in unison.

"I know babe, but its just not that big of a deal." I try to remain calm, but I am very excited. I get up and walk over to Kotomi who is holding a grey shirt.

"I like it." She says smiling.

"Me too." I kiss her cheek and walk into the bathroom. Closing the door tight behind me I start the water in the white ceramic sink and let it run until its warm. I look in the mirror at myself. The same boring face, I see every day has been handpicked to go worldwide far past across the nation. I watch as a smile dances its way onto my face. I close my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I feel the warm water on my face, and I feel relaxed, calm. I wash my face and then follow up with brushing my teeth, and shaving a little.

"Everything is going so right." I said aloud. I felt at that moment, like something was suppose to happen. I didn't cut my face like I usually do when I shave, I got a call from a big modeling agency, Kotomi is more than delightful, it is like everything is perfect. Looking in the mirror I got a feeling like something very bad was going to happen and I couldn't shake that feeling.

I walked into the kitchen in the grey button down, dark denims, and black boots Kotomi picked out for me. A plate of breakfast sat happily waiting for me on the kitchen table. She walks over and ruffles my dark black hair and kisses my cheek. I watch her walk to the fridge in her new sun dress. Kotomi had off today, but she was going to the doctors for a checkup soon after I leave for work. But, when I tried to ask Kotomi about the babies, the conversation never reached its full potential. Instead; the words that come out of my mouth is like a shadow cast before the person is seen.

"Do you think its funny I haven't started to show yet?"

"No."

"The doctors say any day now, I'll wake up with a big belly." She giggles—I stare at my plate.

"How weird would that be to wake up with a big belly!" she washes the dishes like there's nothing to expect.

"Don't you feel it?"

"The baby kicks? Of course!"

"No. cant you tell this is all to perfect?"

"What's too perfect?" She dries her hand on the towel near her and walks over to me.

"You haven't touched your food?"

"I can't shake this feeling. Its like I know there's something wrong here. Like, I'm waiting for something bad to happen."

"Well don't! You'll be waiting for a while. Now eat up, or else youll be late and you will be hungry." She gently nudges the plate towards me.

"Ok." I see her look over her shoulder at me. The phone rings and breaks the silence.

"I'll get it!" we call simotaneously in unison. Then I sit back down. She dries her hands again and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" she walks into the other room and I can't hear what she was saying. She comes back finally and has a look on her face that let's me know, this is why I've been feeling that open dropping feeling, for so long. Something had just went wrong…


End file.
